falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadetes
The survivors of the Mexican Naval Academy outside of Ciudad Victoria have since converted their old Academy into a virtual fortress, within which they continue to survive, fighting day and night to keep the horrors of the wasteland out and to maintain their way of life. History Pre-War In the Pre-war days Cadetes were simply members of the Mexican Naval Academy in Ciudad Victoria, setup by the occupying American troops it was meant to train officers going into the new Mexican Navy (controlled by the American puppet government), Marines and Merchant Marine. The men attending the Academy at the time were members of the to be Fifteenth class and were trained in everything from the use of firearms, to studying naval tactics, or infantry tactics for those going into the Marines and of course the usual regimen of physical and mental training meant to prepare them for combat against the various Cartels and rebel factions that were fighting inside of Mexico. However, all this ended when the Great War struck and Ciudad Victoria was on the hit list for the Chinese generals. The Great Year The various nuclear warheads that detonated over Distrito Capital ruined the various buildings they touched, the Academy was no different as windows were shattered, walls collapsed, cars flipped over and people were vaporized. The immediate aftermath of the nuclear attack seemed rather bleak as those who survived the strike raced to don their protective Radiation suits, and try and help the injured. Post-War Initial Survival The initial aftermath of the nuclear strike left many people injured, and dead throughout the Academy thus those Cadets that survived spent several hours racing about the academy's grounds carrying wounded and injured back to the medical facility. Those who weren't tending to the wounded were on security, waiting for a signal from the Mexican Government or their American counterparts on how to proceed, no such signal came but things were quickly deteriorating as shocked and desperate survivors from Ciudad Victoria wandered out of the ruined, burning and heavily irradiated city looking for help. The Academy seemed to many of these desperate refugees to be the only salvation they had and thus many began to try and seek help from the cadets. The guards at first let people in but after a few dozen had passed through, they got orders to not allow anymore people through as their medical supplies were already strained as it was. Fearing that violence would erupt from the order the security force's commander ordered his men to grab riot shields and get a few tear gas canisters. Thus when they began turning people back and as the number of desperate refugees grew they had no choice but to crack down on the rioters. Ordering the crowd of refugees to disperse, this was met by a angry shouts from the crowd and soon the guards were being pelted by bricks, bottles and anything else the crowd could get their hands on. The guards in turn fired tear gas into the crowd and rushed the crowd a few times to drive them back from the gate. However things continued to escalate until some of the crowd decided to arm themselves and fire at the guards. Their fire was wild and usually inaccurate but it was enough to set off the guards who began to fire into the crowd. The end result was about thirty people being killed, and a single guard being injured by a molotov cocktail. This incident would be the basis for the Academy's commander to declare that no further civilians would be allowed on the base due to their active state of rebellion, he then ordered the men guarding the perimeter to enforce a shoot to kill policy to keep the 'rebels' out. The next several weeks were punctuated by dozens of desperate refugees being killed outside the perimeter of the Academy. Eventually, the people stopped coming and those who did show up, came armed and were either prepared to defend themselves from the guards or die trying to force their way in. Securing La Academia Eventually the attacks became such a commonplace that the base commander saw it fit to have the Academy fortified, thus using sandbags, sheets of metal stripped off of cars and any other junk they could find yet and slap onto the walls to create a sort of junk wall that served its purpose in keeping the bandits and other desperadoes that assailed the base's old chain link fence. When it was finished the year was 2083 and the Cadets were still waiting for support from the now extinct Mexican government. However after ten years of being attacked by bandits, slowly having their numbers whittled down and not having heard a word from their superiors, the base personnel felt it was time that they begin to think about themselves, and lead by Lieutenant Rubaldo Ybanez they declared themselves now a separate society away from their old government masters. Los Rufianes However, it was during the latter half of Rubaldo's rule over the Cadetes that the group faced its first major obstacle, a gang of bandits known as the Rufianes. The first major interaction between the Cadetes and Rufianes was in the summer of 2102 when a patrol of Cadetes, patrolling along the outside perimeter of their junk wall was attacked by a gang of Rufianes armed with revolvers and shotguns. The three Cadetes returned fire, killing two of the banditos with fire from their M14s. However the Rufianes outnumbered the Cadetes, and with their backs against the wall, the three Cadetes were quickly killed, their corpses were then looted for their ammunition and weapons. With news of the ambush fresh during Rubaldo's briefing the next morning, he decided it would be necessary for them to track down and eliminate the men who were responsible for the attack. Thus they mobilized an expeditionary force of 40 Cadetes and prepared to fight their war with the Rufianes. As the men prepared to leave on their expedition, Rubaldo also approved the offering of a bounty for anyone who could track down and bring in the bandits that had attacked the Academy. The memories of the Cadetes' actions when the chaos broke out after the Great War was still fresh in people's minds but the bounty they offered (to be paid in Caps or Pesos) was large enough to make most people forget the Cadete's previous actions. La Guerra Contra Los Bandidos The expedition left a week after its final preparations had been made, they set out into the wastes looking for the men that had killed their compatriots. Searching the area outside the Academy they found signs of several different camps, however, three of them turned out to just be temporary abodes for scavengers working their way through the ruins of the Distrito Capital. However two of them they found the corpses of dead females and assumed that they had found their bandits, tracking the footprints outside of the city they found the bandits encampment. In a textbook maneuver they surrounded the camp and hit it from three directions. The end result was the raiders that were guarding the camp being killed in a hail of bullets, while losing three men themselves. However much to their chagrin the men they had attacked weren't the bandits they had been looking for, but rather a group of slavers. The slaves they found in a small pen, not knowing what to do with them the Expedition's commander Jacinto Cabrera sent them back to the Academy with a five-man escort. Now down eight men, the expedition continued to search the wasteland for the Rufianes, coming across several small gangs of raiders and destroying them as they searched the wastes, but taking horrific losses at the same time. The war by this time had become known as La Guerra Contra Los Bandidos within the Academy and having had little luck in finding those responsible for the attack on the patrol, Rubaldo called them back to the Academy. Arriving back in the Academy a week later, 15 men fewer. Rubaldo was giving out commendations to the men that had come back when the gate came under attack from a group of raiders looking to avenge their fallen comrades. Rushing to the defenses alongside his men, Rubaldo was killed in the frenzy. Maximiliano Enrique Cortez In the wake of Rubaldo's death the next man in line was his second in command, Maximiliano Enrique Cortez. The son of the Academy's former infantry tactics instructor, he took over the running of the Cadetes in the year 2110. However, the chief difference between Maximiliano and Rubaldo was that he understood that the Cadetes had a rather limited numbers and such expeditions were a great drain on their numbers. Thus he decided to restrict their efforts to defending the Academy, only leaving to scavenge for supplies that they couldn't attain within the Academy or when a threat presented itself to be a dire threat to the Cadetes and their further survival. To add he also supervised additions and improvements made to their junk wall. He had a catwalk added along the top of the wall, so guards no longer had to patrol outside the walls and could defend the Academy from a better position, he added supports where the wall was weakest and even completely rebuilt sections that did not meet his standards. He continued such work, along with setting up a system through which the Cadetes could trade with outside merchants, basically it involved the merchant leaving the package outside the gate, leaving and returning three hours later for his or her pay. A system the Cadetes still use today. Isolation With the rise of Maximiliano as Comandante the Cadetes slinked into an era of isolation that perpetuates to this day. During Maximiliano's rein the Cadetes engaged in a few scavenging runs into the ruins of Ciudad Victoria and one small expedition to get rid of a band of Comancheros that had been harassing the merchants that came to trade with them. However in 2145 in Maximiliano's final year in office there was an outbreak of Smallpox within the Academy's walls. The Cadetes at the time had numbered around 300 members, within two months of the start of the outbreak their numbers had been reduced to a mere 159 people. The disease would be the death of Maximiliano, who contracted the disease and in his old and frail state he was dead within the week. His successor Gonzalo Bautista was only able to slow the disease's spread through the admittance of the trail doctor; James Forrestor. Forrestor along with his family settled within the Academy's walls and became the Cadetes doctor, and through his efforts he was able to isolate and stop the spread of the disease. However, the Cadetes would forever be weakened as they now numbered no more than 140 members within their walls. Thus one of Gonzalo's first move while in office was to make procreation a required duty of every couple within the Academy, to add he loosened the Cadetes' restrictions on allowing people within the walls and for a time people came and went from the Academy with ease, allowing ten new arrivals to stay. However many people had grown accustomed to the old policy of keeping the outsiders out, and thus in 2152 the various advisers to Gonzalo, supported by men and women loyal to them launched a Coup d'etat ending with Gonzalo (who was virtually on his own) being executed by a firing squad and the induction of the Cadetes new Comandante; Manfredo Tavera. Tavera's reign would last for the remainder of the 22nd century and well into the 23rd century. However due to Tavera's strict belief in the values of isolation they had little contact with the outside world, minus a few scavenging runs and trade with merchants, however in 2210 as Manfredo was reaching the end of his life, the Cadetes were met by yet another threat La Junta or the Committee for National Unification, the remnants of the Mexican Army forces posted in Ciudad Victoria. The Junta saw the Cadetes as a splinter organization from the original Mexican Army and thus saw the Cadetes as traitors and rebels. The first attack on the Academy was in June of 2210, when a squad of Juntanista Soldiers attacked the front gate to the Academy. In a fierce firefight the Juntanistas were chased off, leaving two dead behind, but the Cadetes were left with six men dead, and eight wounded, two of which were fatal. This was the first clash in a long war between the Junta and the Cadetes that would drag out for the next two years. Those two years would be marked by continuous fighting between the Junta's soldiers and the Cadetes guarding their gate, but in the end it would be the Junta that would back down, following their defeat at Camino del Hombre Muerto at the hands of Los Martillos. Ironically the Martillos would be the next force to try and breach the defenses of the Academy, followed by the Santa Rosa Slavers and finally by the Department of Parks and Wildlife. The constant fighting chewed up the Cadetes and once again claimed their leader, Manfredo Tavera who was cut down in a hail of bullets during a midnight attack by the Santa Rosa Slavers. His replacement was Enrico Sebastian Iturbede. Present Enrico quickly consolidated the resources the Cadetes had left, and having seen his men outgunned time and time again by petty raiders he decided it would be best to track down a new supply of arms. This came in the form of the arms dealer; Roman Klebowski. While slavers were still attacking the walls of the Academy, Enrico was lining up for the Cadetes to get weaponry that would finally give them the edge over the forces they faced, as the new weapon shipments came in and the weapons and ammunition were distributed the men watching the wall were able to hold back the raiders with greater ease, the end result was a gradual decrease in the number of raids made on the Academy, allowing the Cadetes to focus on other aspects of society that needed their attention. Women and children now could tend to their small vegetable patches without worry about their enemies breaking through the gate, and guards watching the wall could now take on the forces of the wasteland without having to worry about being outgunned. Roman has since been the Cadetes go to guy when it comes to getting new weaponry and ammunition, and under Enrico the policy of keeping all outsiders out, has been gradually changed to allow those who wish to enter and stay, to do so, allowing for the Cadetes to slowly build backup their numbers. Government The government of the Cadetes is a stratocracy with a single officer sitting as the chief executive over the entire group. The dictator, or the Comandante, is then supported by a council of advisers that keep the Comandante up to date on the current state of the Academy and the world outside their walls, along with acting as strategic advisers. One of the advisers is usually given the post as commander of the Cadetes military force, which consists of every able-bodied man within the Academy, although serving in the force is not a full-time job but it is required that each male serve at least 36 hours out of the week and on certain occasions more than that when expeditions for supplies or against raiders are made. When it comes to supplies, most tend to be rationed by the leadership itself with each person getting an appropriate amount of food for their families. In terms of actual rule of law within the Academy, there is general rules against rape, murder, assault and then there are more specific laws against certain behaviors (alcohol and chems are strictly prohibited) and of course those that are meant to keep their community going (like procreation laws) that are meant to maintain their population. These laws are generally enforced by the guards of the town, with those found to be going against such rulings are generally arrested and given some form of corporal punishment, however punishment usually stops there with the council always hesitant to use capital punishment. A person who commits a murder or assault is usually put into some form of reform training, trying to allow the person to stay as a part of society and utilize their aggression to the benefit of the community (like putting them on extra guard duty), those who commit rape or sodomy are generally castrated in some manner thus preventing the act to be repeated, if at the cost of the person's mental fortitude. Economy The economy of the Cadetes is naturally rather limited with most of the food they eat being grown within the walls, but as for things like weaponry and ammunition, they trade whatever they can to keep themselves well supplied. Mostly what they trade is a mix of scrap metal and some medical supplies which they then in turn get weaponry and ammunition in return. Category:Groups Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico